


TK needs his Carlos

by millions_harmony



Series: TK needs his Carlos [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Love You, I Tried, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millions_harmony/pseuds/millions_harmony
Summary: TK couldn't sleep, but luckily Carlos was there to help him sleep.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: TK needs his Carlos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644685
Comments: 11
Kudos: 276





	TK needs his Carlos

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short attempt on fluff Tarlos, since I'm in the mood to.

**0200 hrs**

TK grunts, kicking away the blanket beneath his feet as it fell into a heap on the floor. He had been tossing and turning for god knows how many times already since he went into bed with a sore body and heavy eyes but he couldn't sleep a wink. Not at all. 

He tried lowering the temperature of the air conditioning, wore socks (which is Carlos' btw), put on some lullaby playlist on spotify and played it on his phone speaker, stripped down leaving him with his boxers on, but soon just settled with wearing Carlos' shirt which snugged a few sizes bigger on his body, and two hours later, guess motherfucking what?

He still couldn't asleep.

What's even worst, he tried doing some eyeball exercises he found on Google but none of that even worked. He just felt stupid for even googling that.

A long groan slipped past his lips as he laid face down on the bed which felt like ten times bigger without Carlos beside him and he suddenly missed that guy. They both had been having different shifts lately so, it was really difficult to spend even more time together. 

“Carlosss..” TK whined, voice muffled into the soft pillow before he faked sobbing into it, totally not aware of the other presence that just went into the bedroom.

Carlos was just back from his shift as he had asked for an early leave today and going back to his TK whining his name wasn't what he expected. Stiffling his laugh at the adorableness of his boyfriend, he slowly went towards the bed before he grabbed a handful of that deliciously curved ass, earning a shock yelp from TK.

“GAH!!” TK not-so-manly shrieked, as he spun around so quick his head was spinning. 

Carlos, however, finally broke out into a large mouthful of laugh not really cared at the glare directed towards him as he found it cute rather than intimidating.

TK pouted, crossing both his arms in front of his chest whilst he stared at the laughing goof, totally unamused. 

“Awww,” Carlos cooed playfully after he managed to choke out his last laughter. “Did my munchkin missed me? Hmm?” 

He continued, before he sat on the bed in front of the pouting TK which looked so unbelievably cute, plus with his shirt that seemed a bit large on the firefighter.

“I didn't. Who says so?” TK said, rolling his eyes as he averted his gaze from his boyfriend, not really in the mood for jokes though he was actually happy inside.

But, he was still sleepy and he coudn't sleep a wink for fuck sake!

Carlos on the other hand, was finding it so amusing to tease the other guy and he scooted closer, before his palms cradled TK's face and he leaned in closer. The atmosphere around them suddenly changed and with the help of the light from the hallway that streaked in from the opened door, Carlos could see the almost prominent dark bags under his lover's eyes. 

“Can't sleep?” he asked gently, and TK sighed as he nodded. 

Somehow, Carlos' gentle voice managed to soothe him as he felt himself getting drowsier.

“Aww, poor baby. Just let me shower first and I'll join you okay?” 

TK finally stared at his boyfriend, eyebrows furrowed at the endearment used on him but he just nodded nevertheless, not having the energy to make a fuss over it as he usually does. 

“I love you.” Carlos whispered as he kissed TK's forehead before he dropped few pecks on the tip of TK's nose and down to TK's pouting lips.

With a smile, he then stood up and made his way towards the attached bathroom and instantly went in with a towel in his hand.

* * *

It didn't took Carlos too long to emerge from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist as he found TK was already under the blanket, but currently playing with his phone. After towelling himself dry, he just settled in with a dark burgundy boxer briefs before he sauntered towards the bed.

Seeing Carlos already went into the bed next to him, TK put away his phone and immediately scooted closer towards the warmth of his boyfriend's naked skin. He wrapped his arm around Carlos' waist, sighing in content with his head rested comfortably on top of his boyfriend's chest.

“I missed you,” TK said into the darkness, voice sounded small and heavy with fatigue.

“I missed you too,” Carlos brought up his hand and slowly ran his fingers in TK's hair just the way he liked it. “Sleep, love.” he whispered softly, leaving a kiss on top of TK's head.

TK snuggled closer, tightening his hold as if Carlos would run away, relishing in the way drowsiness gradually taking over him whilst his eyelids dropped low, and soon he was out like a baby.

But not before he whispered a small, “..I love you too,” earning a small smile across Carlos' lips.

TK just need a Carlos Reyes to fall asleep after all, ain't it?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you guys cringed reading this. XD


End file.
